ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Metro
Metro (メトロ Metorô), is an elite Saiyan born on Planet Vegeta. Metro was a bounty hunter who sought to fullfill tasks such as stealing or killing targets in exchange for a good payment. His reasons are revealed: he wanted to earn money in order to survive and to take care of his daughter, Mayra. He is the first main protagonist of Part III from Dragon Ball Resurge. He is a bit cocky and sadistic, but also may be considered much as an anti-hero, proven by sparing some lifes (as he always responds "I'm a good guv"). He is a hard worker, builder, has a thick british accent and a dark and sarcastic sense of humour. He has a cousin named Cross, a daughter named Mayra and a long lost brother named Aztro. From recent information, it was shown that both Metro and Cross served the Emperor of Saiyans in the past years before they revealed themselves to the recent Saiyan army and enlisted. Both Metro and Cross were subjected to a vow, in which if the Emperor would ever return then they would have to join them no matter what. The refusal of this vow would end with Metro's daughter dead (and probably both men aswell), as the Emperor possessed powers that neither Metro nor Cross would be able to match with. In the later years, he started adopting a more serious yet more arrogant personality when he was possessed by the Ice Shujin, dubbing himself as the "Ice-Deity". Falling victim to the Purification technique, performed by the Shujin named Banrot, Metro returned to his former self. He later developed a more respectful attitude towards his companions and friends. Metro developed his own fighting style called the South Star Swallow God Fist (南スターツバメ神拳 Minami Sutātsubame Shinken), in which he fights with a combination of rapid slash attacks, usually resorting to ki waves in the form of a claw-wound-like form. He confirmed that his style is self-taught. Backstory The year when Metro was borned is unknown. He was borned on Planet Vegeta and, as a baby, possessed a low power-level of 10. During his teen years, Metro began training day and night to become stronger and even overcoming his own self as a low-class warrior. Although he possessed, by then, a great power and a full potential, the Saiyan royalty denied his request to become an elite, due to not be strong enough. As a result, we went to spend more time with her fiancée, Neyla, and with his cousin Cross. After an attack by a gang of three survivng Tuffles, Metro's fiancée was killed in the process, as his rage took over him and he briefly transformed into a Super Saiyan, killing each member of the gang. Afterwards, he never used his Super Saiyan powers ever again. Metro and his cousin served the Emperor of Saiyans, Dajjal. They've joined the Emperor's cause due to the fact that they both had no money nor nothing to sustain with, as Metro still had his daughter and needed suplies to take care of her. Cross joined Metro to help him. Both Metro and Cross were subjected to a vow, alongside with the Emperor's Army, in which if the Emperor would ever return then they would have to join them no matter what. The refusal of this vow would end with both men dead, as the Emperor has powers that neither Metro nor Cross would be able to match with. After the sudden dissappearance of Dajjal, Cross and Metro departed on their separate ways. Years later, Metro, to show he had the power to become an elite, proposed a deal in which he would face an army of 100 Saibamen. The deal wasn't fullfilled, as Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza and Metro managed to escape on his own ship that he build. He then began adapting the life of a lone wolf and bounty hunter, which he collected money from those who proposed tasks for him to accomplish. Nowadays, he has joined King Vegeta's Saiyan army and has promoted to the Elite rank. A short time later, the Ice Shujin spirit, awakened from his long slumber, was seeking a strong and will orientated warrior that had a Saiyan's blood for further power. The victim was Metro. The Ice Shujin possessed Metro for some time, and Metro let off all of his pride to become a "deity" and "almighty", dubbing himself as "The Ice-Deity". After a brief battle between the Ice-Deity and Voltage, the lightning Shujin, trained by Sha, Voltage purposely knocked him out unconscious for a brief moment, in order for Banrot to perform the Purification technique. That would completely erase Metro's Ice Shujin abilities and even wiping out his memory on having such power. The Ice Shujin spirit was sealed away by the Shujin leader, Sha. Metro then returned to his former self, as he has no memory about acquiring the Ice Shujin powers, but kept his memory about everything else. Emperor Dajjal, the self-proclaimed Emperor of the Saiyans, made his return to proclaim what was rightfully his': the Saiyan army. After the Emperor kidnapped Mayra to make her his Empress, Metro sought to defeat the mighty Emperor and rescue his daughter. Knowing that he would not return from the battle, since Dajjal was more powerful than him, Metro's will and determination on saving his own daughter led him to land a few blows on Dajjal, making the Emperor seemingly trambling in fear for a short while. Reaching the end of the fight, Dajjal gained the upper hand and landed a davastating blow on Metro, killing him in the process. Thanks to the Mystical Knights, a group of ancient Saiyan warriors, Mayra was rescued but not long before Metro gave his final words to her. His 'star' in the sky, which represented his own will, faded away and Metro died on her arms. Metro, however, was found alive in almost 5 years later. The revelation on who revived him or how was he ressurected is unknown, but quite possibily due to the dragons balls. But both Cross, Aztro and Mayra missing, Metro founds himself with no family other than his Saiyan companions. However, he decides to mostly work alone. Skills *'Flight'; *'Full Power Energy Wave'; *'Saiyan Spirit'; *'Trinity Blast '(one of his signature abilities. Metro extends his right arms and released a tri-coloured beam to strike his foe); *"I am the mightiest!" (a charge attack, Metro flies at a speed of light to the opponent with his fist rising to strike him in the stomagh); *'Energy Barrage Voley'; *'The Swallow' (a move Metro created, using his fingers serving as swords to attack the opponent, it can cut through even the heaviest object); * Flying Condor '(Metro jumps high to the sky and, upon descending, slams the ground, causing every enemy around him to be knocked up, inflicting heavy damage); * '''Ki-Strings '(as influenced by his daughter's signature ability, Metro is able to release strings of navy-blue Ki that, when in contact, is capable of slashing skin and metal very easily; * 'Four-Way Slash '(Metro swings his fingers around him, as he is surrounded by a blue circle slashing motion. The attack only kills enemies within a short range. He temporarly has the ability to preform a multiform technique to preform the same move up to four "Metros" at once); *"'''Live and Die" (A massive gold colored energy wave filled with shockvaves, fired from both hands combined, that infuses the power of the sun's heat with Metro's ki. It is capable of inflicting fatal damage with a massive burn inside of a person's body, melting it); *'Self-Shattering Warrior '(a last resort move. Metro jumps high above the sky, his body glows navy-blue and emits an image of a massive swallow from his aura. He powers up his body to the max and descends with both his arms spread open. He will strike the earth with such force that cracks the ground and everything around will unleash a massive explosion of Ki, dealing massive damage but also fatally wound Metro in the process). During his Ice-Deity Shujin form: *'Rapid Fist Barrage'; *'Regeneration '(METRO is able to regenerate part of his body, using his ice shujin powers to cover the wound, after being stroke by an ability. This is limited by the number of times he has been hit, thus regeneration is only active when METRO has smaller wounds); *'Blood Freeze '(METRO rushes to his opponent, impales him on the chest using his fingers in the form of sharp stalactites, then freezes him. After his foe is frozen, he begins a series of powerful blows to his opponent's body, then rapidly punches his foe's face and performs a massive uppercut that sends his opponent frozen solid to the air. METRO finishes by delivering a powerful blow with his fists while quickly flying at his foe in mid air, breaking the ice, and inflicting huge damage and breaking his foe's bones (those that METRO frooze). Gallery ssj metro.jpg|What-If transformation: Super Saiyan lssj metro.jpg|What-if transformation: Legendary Super Saiyan metro avi.jpg|Later years metro with cross.jpg|After gaining Cross' spirit metro freeze 2.jpg|Ice-Deity Shujin form Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Legendary Super Saiyan Category:Low-Class Saiyan Category:Full-blood saiyan Category:Fullblooded Saiyans Category:Full-blood Saiyan Category:Pure Blooded Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Male Saiyan Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Page added by Diogo Attitude